Letters You Will Never Get
by absolute nonsense
Summary: HIATUS. For five years, she has been writing to him, but never one letter has ever been sent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyy everyone. So I got the most amazing idea last night. And its this story :P. **

**I don't know how I got this idea. It just came. And I kept thinking about it all day at school and everything, so when I got home, I quickly ran to my computer and started typing. I just didn't want the ideas slip away .**

**Anyways, this is a Lit. NOT a One.Shot. **

**I really hope you guys will like this. Please review at the end. Good and bad comments are accepted. Thanks :)**

**PLEASE R&R**

**-Mezz ♥**

**Disclaimer: ...**

_**Letters You Will Never Get.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Jess,_

_So this is probably the umpteenth letter I wrote to you in the past 2 years. I mean I haven't seen you since that time we kissed at your store five years ago. And I just started writing to you 2 years ago. I know, it is pretty stupid writting, you know, when you and I, both know you will not be getting this anytime soon. But oh well. For some reason, I feel, as if this is what I should do, and that I should send you these letters, but I can't._

_I have to make this letter a little short than usual, because I do have a meeting to go to very soon._

_So anyways, how are you? I'm doing just fine, I guess. Logan will return back from his trip to Asia in two days. I actually kind of like the me time I had. But it's ok, watch the next 3 weeks, he has to go somewhere else again. But who cares I guess. I know I should, but I'm use to it._

_I did it again today you know. I picked up the phone, and dialled the first 3 numbers and hung up after the forth. I, I just can't do it. I'm too scared just to talk to you. I guess, I'm afraid of what would happen. What would I say? What would you say? Would I just hang up right after you answer, or would you hang up right after I tell you it's me? You don't know how much, I want to talk to you. More than anything. I wanna know how are you? The only way I get information about you, is Luke, and he doesn't give me much. I guess, what I'm trying to say is... I miss you..._

_Well, look at the time. I have to go. I've got a meeting in 20 minutes and it takes me 10 to get there. I'll write to you again, whenever I have time, but right now I have to go. Bye._

_Love,_

_Rory._

She looked at the letter, she reread about six time until she fold it into two. She placed it into the waiting envelope and walked to her bedroom. She kneeled down and got out a box from under her bed. She opened the box which had his name written on it and placed the letter with all the other letters she had written to him. She closed the box gently and rubbed her hand over his name. She looked at her watch, she had 17 minutes till her meeting. She placed the box to its spot under the bed and stood up. She grabbed her purse and coat and slipped on her shoes and was out the door.

Rory arrived at the office 10 minutes late. She rushed and up the elevator and ran to the meeting. She finally made her way and open the door quietly so no one would hear her. She sneaked in and took a seat next to her friend.

"You late." Mr. Hayes says to Rory.

"Yes, I know. Sorry Boss...um...traffic." Rory lied. Mr. Hayes just gave her a death glare. Then continued with his speech. Finally the meeting was down and Rory was walking out as her friend walked up next to her.

"Why were you late..._again_?" Celina, Rory's co-worker and friend asked.

"What? Oh, like I said traffic and what to you mean_ again_?" Rory asked, knowing what she means. Rory has been late the past week. They made they're way to Rory's office.

"Well, you've been late, lately, and I was just wondering why? Are you ok? Are you pregnant?" Celina asked. Rory glared at her friend. "What!? No. Celina, I am not pregnant. Just, I don't know, I guess I'm just late. Geez." Rory said getting annoyed already.

"If you sure...Anyways, I have to get back to work. Want to hang out tonight? Go to bar, a club maybe?"

"Um...sure, why not?" Rory agrees, although she didn't want to.

"Ok, great. See you later at lunch." Celina says and walks over to her own office. Rory sighs and runs her hand over her face.

"Boo!" Someone says. Which made Roy jump and almost fall of her chair.

"Nick! God! You scared me!" Rory says with a small. Nick was one of her good friends. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was taller than Logan but shorter than Dean. He has been working with Rory for the last three years. He was like a brother to her, yet to Nick, Rory was something way more than a friend. But she did not know that, and he wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon.

"Sorry. It was very tempting to do." Nick says as he returned the smile and sat at the chair in front of Rory's desk. "What's up?"

"Nothing much I guess. You?" Rory says as she was going threw some files.

"Nothing really. So, what you up to tonight?" Nick asks hoping nothing.

"Celina and I are going to hang out. Want to come along?" Rory asked not really noticing what she just asked.

"Oh, um. Sure. Ok. What time?"

"After work, of course." Rory said and finally looking up at Nick.

"Ok, sure, sure. Well, I should go, before Mr. Hayes fires me. See yeah."

"Bye." Rory says to her friend and goes back to work.

Around 10 pm that day. Rory was just finishing up an article and putting away her things as Celina walks in a beautiful black dress. It went up to a bit above her knees. And her blonde hair was wavy.

"Whoa, love the dress. Where did you get that?" Rory asked getting up from behind her desk.

"I had it in my bag." Celina says smiling.

"Oh, so you knew I was gonna agree, on going?" Rory said.

"I hoped so." Celina said as Rory was closing her office and walked into Celina's.

"Well, what do I wear?" Rory asked.

"Here." Celina says as she got out a skirt and shirt from her bag.

"You brought me some clothes!?" Rory asked excited, Celina always got great stuff.

"Yup. Here, try them on." Celina says pushing Rory towards the washroom. Rory went inside to change.

"Hey Celina." Nick says and walks in. He was wearing some light blue jeans and a nice white dress shirt. "Where's Rory?"

"Getting ready." Celina answered as she applying on lip-gloss. Suddenly Rory walks out of the bathroom and into the office. Nick and Celina turn around. And Nick's jaw dropped. "Whoa." Rory was wearing a mini jeans skirt with glitter all over. And a silk pink tank top. "You look hot!" Celina shouted. Rory blushed. "Come on! Let's go! I'm feelling lucky tonight!" Celina says as they walked out of the office.

"Celina, that's what you always say..." Nick starts and Rory finishes "And yet, you never find the right guy."

"We'll see." Celina says proud of herself. They walked out of the building and grabbed a cab.

They soon arrived at the night club and entered. They place was going crazy. The music was so loud, Rory couldn't even hear herself think. She wasn't really a big fan of night clubs and such. But she goes anyways to hang out with friends. Celina already did her usual thing. Ditching Nick and Rory, to dance with some random hot guy. Rory shock her head, with a smile as her and Nick went up to the bar to grabbed something to drink.

"What can I get you two?" The bartender asked.

"A beer for me and..." Nick says, waiting for Rory to finish. "A martini." Rory adds.

"Right away." The bartender said and makes they're drink. "Cheers?" Nick says as they received the drinks. Rory smiles and lift ups her cup and says, "Cheers." They both gulped down their drinks. They talked for a bit until a girl comes up to Nick and places her hand on his shoulder. "Lonely boy. Why don't you come and dance with me?" The girl begged. Nick looks at Rory and all she does is smile and nods. Nick gets up and walks away with the girl, dancing. Leave Rory there all by herself. She sighs and grabs another drink.

A group of five guys walk into the club. "Come on man. It's your birthday. Have some fun." One of the guys say.

"Yeah, all you want to do for fun is sit at home, reading. Like, what the hell?!" Another guys shouted as the men walked towards to the bar table. They were a couple of seats away from Rory.

"So? That's what I wanted to do." When Rory heard that voice, she almost spat out her drink. She knew that voice, it was familiar, very. Rory turned her head towards the men and notices who that guy was.

"Whatever Jess. Drinks are on me! Happy birthday man!" A guys yells as they all clicked the cups together. _Birthday? Oh my god! September 25th! He's birthday! _Rory thought.**(A/N: I don't know if that really is Jess' birthday, but let's just say it is.)**

Rory quickly turned her head back, hoping that Jess did not notice her. A couple of his friends left him there to dance with some random girls. One of them was dancing with Celina.

"Come on." The guy said, telling Jess to come on dance with them.

"Nah! You guys go ahead. I'm gonna sit here and enjoy my drink." Jess says to his drunken friends leaving Jess there. Rory tries to hide her face, but doesn't seem to be working. He spotted her. She didn't changed since that last time he had seen her, well, her clothing yes, but same. Jess looked back at his drink. _Could be really her?_ Jess thought. He got up from his chair and sat on the one next to Rory. She doesn't look at him.

"Long time." He says, gulping down his drink. Rory turned to face him ad smiled. "Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you?" Was the only thing Rory could say. Jess smirked, "I'm good, you?"

"Good, good. Um...Happy birthday." Rory says.

"Are you saying that, just to be nice and pretend like you remember, when you just did cause my friends screamed it out, or...do you really mean it." Jess asked, still smirking.

"A little bit of both." Rory says. "Still the same."

"What is?" Jess says getting another drink.

"That." Rory said pointing to his smirk. "It will never get old huh?"

"Don't think so." Rory giggled a bit. Oh, how he missed her laugh, her smiled. He hasn't seen her in almost five years. "So...big old 26 huh?" Rory said.

"Yup, yeah."

"Sucker." Rory said drinking her martini.

"Hey, you will be next month right?" Rory was amazed that Jess still remember her birthday. "Yeah. Next month. You remember?" Jess just shrugged. They both laughed. Jess turned back to his friends and shock his head at the sight of them. "Are you hear all alone?"

"Who me? No, I'm here with a couple of friends."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, see him." Rory said pointing to one of Jess' friends.

"Matt, yeah. What about him?"

"See, who he's grinding with?"

"Aha, yes."

"That's Celina. My friend. These are her clothes."

"Ah, yes. The clothing. I was wondering about that. So not you." Jess said.

"I agree. But I didn't want to came in my business outfit." Rory smiled.

"They look nice on you though." Jess says. Rory blushed, "Thanks."

"So, just you and Celina?" Jess asked with a smile, changing the subject.

"And Nick." Jess' smiled faded away, at the guy's name.

"Nick?"

"Yeah, over there." Rory said nodding to Nick, flirting with some girl.

"Boyfriend?" Jess asked hoping she'll say no.

"Aha, no. A friend. I have a boyfriend."

"Oh really? Who?" Jess asked, sort of afraid of the answer. Rory didn't want to say who. Cause she knew Jess would be mad. Rory looked down at her cup. It sort of gave it away, Jess knew who.

"Blond rich dick head." Jess said as a statement, not, a question. Rory nodded saddly. _Unforunatly. _She thought then shacking her head, back to reality.

"Still?" And she nodded again.

"Huh." Rory wanted to change the subject, wanting to get rid of the awkwardness. So she asked, "What about you, mystery man. Any lucky lady?" Rory asked finally looking up.

"Not yet." Jess answered.

"No girlfriend?" Rory asked.

"Nope. Not yet." Jess says sadly.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Every girl I dated after...err...us...has been the same."

"No one special?" Rory asked sad for her friend. If that's what you would call them.

"Not yet." Jess said shacking his head.

"Jess...are you happy?" Rory asked honestly. Jess looked up right into her eyes. He'd always melt, weaken, whenever he sees the crystal blue eyes of hers. "Not yet." Jess said. "So Courtney, what about you?" .

"What about me?" Rory says, giggling, remember the moment in the car, with Jess.

"Are you happy?" Jess asked her. Rory poundered for a bit. Was she happy? Then nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I guess I am."

"Jess! Come on man!" One of Jess' friend called out for him.

"You should go. Have fun, get drunk. It's your birthday." Rory said pushing herself of the stool.

"You come too. You don't want to look like a loner, sitting here, by yourself."

"Fine. Let's go." Rory says grabbing Jess and pulling his towards the dance floor. They begun to dance the night away. It wasn't awkward at all. Suddenly, a slow song came up. Already everyone found someone and started dancing. Jess looked at Rory and smiled. And said, "I'm sorry, I didn't take you to the prom."

"That's ok. It was nine years ago. We can let it go." Rory says.

"I know, but still. I'm sorry." Rory smiles and nods. "Well, I should go." Rory said and turns around, but is stopped by Jess pulling her arm.

"Wait." Jess says, Rory turns around, with a confused look. "Just one more dance, then you can leave." Jess said. Rory was surprised, but smiled and said, "Sure." She put her arms around his neck and lean close into his chest, as Jess placed his arms around her and his hands rested on her lower waist. "_Pretend it's nine years ago. Pretend we're still 17... pretend like it's the prom_." Jess whispers to Rory. She closed her eyes and smiled at the moment. Sadly, the song had ended. They pulled away from each other, even though, secretly they both didn't want to. "I should go now. I have to get up early tomorrow." Rory said hiding her face. Jess nodded, "Yeah." Rory looked up at Jess and smiled, "Thanks Jess. For the dance."

"Thanks for the birthday present." Jess said meaning, spending time with her.

"It was good seeing you again." Jess nodded. "Maybe, you know, we could see each other, maybe talk, lunch, dinner?"

Rory smiled and says "Of course.I'll see you soon." Rory waved her hand and said good-bye and walked towards Nick and Celina, who was drunk and walked out of the club. Leaving Jess, in the middle of the dance floor, with an expression, he had never thought of having in a long time... could it be love?

**A/N: So there it is. Chapter 1! I hope all you guys liked it? Chapter 2 will be up sooner or later. Anyways. Please leave one! (a review :p)**

**-Mezz ♥**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy everyone! I'm glad all you guys liked chapter 1. I'm really happy you guys like this story so far :) ****So, I wont make this long. Here is chapter 2. **

**-Mezz ♥**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**Note: Also in this chapter, there will be a song, 'She Left Me' By: McFly. It's a great song, it reminds me of R/J. How Rory left Jess and such. So anyways, I say, if you guys like the lyrics, download the song, I ♥ it. Anyways, enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Letter You Will Never Get**_

**Chapter 2**

"So, who was that guy you were talking to the whole time, and dancing with, huh?" Nick asked as they were driving home. Rory, next to him, in the passenger's seat, as Celina was asleep in the back.

"Who? Jess? Oh, an old friend." Rory replied.

"An old friend huh?"

"Nick."

"Sorry. It's just, seeing an 'old friend' on a random night at a random club, its just sort of..." Nick trailed off.

"Random." Rory says.

"Yeah."

"Huh. Oh well." They dropped off Celina at her house, and Nick drove Rory back to hers. They said they're good-byes and Rory walked into her apartment. She threw her coat onto the couch and kicked off her shoes. Good thing she didn't have work tomorrow, it was 3:30 am. Yet Rory wasn't tired. So she decided to have something to eat. She got out a frozen pizza from the freezer and placed in the oven. She decided might as well write while waiting. She grabbed a piece of paper and pen. Rory wrote the date on the right hand corner and the number of letter it was. She took a deep breath and begun to write.

_Dear Jess,_

_I have no idea what to say. I mean I just saw you, and I laughed with you, talked with you, danced with you. That was not what I expected to happen tonight. It's been over five years and tonight, I finally got to see you. I don't know if you know, but I have a huge smile on my face right now. _

_Thank you so much for a great night. Especially the last dance. I closed my eyes and I could see us dancing, like when we were 17 again. Have you ever wondered, if you have never left, do you think we would still be together? Believe it or not, I think we would have been. What we had between us was something really special. And I felt it, I knew it. I loved you._

Rory continued the letter, and suddenly the pizza in the oven was finished. She put down the pen and put on her oven mitts and pulled the pizza out. She placed it on the table so it would cool down. She sliced the pizza into four and begun to eat. After four pieces of pizza she washed her hands and looked at the time, it read 4:13 am. Rory decided to finish up her letter and go to bed. She went back to the table picked up the pen and begun to write again.

_I'm really happy I got to see tonight, and I hope we get to see each other again. I'm looking forward to that. But I have to go. Why? Cause it's 4:14 am and I'm sort of tired. No sane person would write a letter to their ex-boyfriend in the middle of the morning. I must be clearly insane. I'll write to you whenever I can. Bye Jess._

_Love, _

_Rory._

She folded the letter and looked for an envelope and went to her room. Rory putted the letter in the box with all the others one. She needed a new box, this one was getting full. Time for a third box. Rory climbed into bed. She looked over to her right, where usually Logan would sleep. She placed her hand on his pillow and closed her eyes and said, "Good-Night Logan. I love you" And falls asleep.

_**-xxx-**_

Jess smiled as she walked out of the club. He would have to admit, this was defiantly, the best birthday he has ever had! He looked at the ground wanting to hide his grin. After a little while at the club he decided to go back home. He walked up to his drunken friends, told them he was leaving, although, of course, his friends, try to convince him to stay, but he declined.

Jess walked out of the club and into his car. He drove slowly home. He parked his car and walking in the building and into his apartment. He took off his shoes and walked in his room. He took off his shirt and tossed it on the chair. He grabbed a towel and went in the bathroom. A couple of minutes later he walks out with on his boxers on. Jess climbs into bed and grabs a book and begins to read. You'd think, who would read a book when it's 4:30 in the morning, well, Jess does.

Every little bit, he glances at the phone. After he put down his book, and picked up the phone. He dialled her number and hung up right after the first ring.

"What the hell, Mariano. Who calls in the middle of the morning? Maybe tomorrow." Jess says to himself. And puts away his book and phone, turns off the lights and goes to sleep.

_**-xxx-**_

_She walked in and said she didn't wanna know  
Anymore  
Before I could ask why she was gone out the door  
I didn't know, what I did wrong  
But now I just can't move on_

Jess' alarm clock went at 8 am. And the radio went on. 'She Left Me' started to play. Jess rolled over, he hated this kind of music, he thought it was crap, he reached over to turn it off, but decided to listen, _she left me..._

_Since she left me  
She told me  
Don't worry  
You'll be ok you don't need me  
Believe me you'll be fine  
Then I knew what she meant_

_And it's not what she said  
Now I can't believe that she's gone_

Soon the song had ended. Jess sighed. What would of happened if him and Rory were still together? What would of happened if he had stay? Opened up? Gone to school? To Jess, those were the million dollar questions. I guess, he'll never know, it's over, it's too late. Rory has chosen her path and it does not including him, but Logan. And now he has to too. Jess has been stuck on a road, for nine years. He has two ways to go, going left; leaving everything behind and starting new, or going right; go back and fix everything. Now Jess knows, there is nothing to be fixed, he had done all the mess he could and fixed whatever was left. And he had choosing left. Unfortunately, he had chosen left. Jess breaths in and gets out of bed. He goes into the bathroom and comes out and changes. He decided to skip breakfast this morning. He looked at the time, 8:37, he should have been at work 37 minutes ago. _Oh well._ Jess thought. He grabbed his jacket, put on his shoes and was out the door in seconds.

Rory's eyes opened slowly. She took a deep breath and smiled. She climb out of bed, and looked at herself in the mirror. She walked towards the bathroom and came out already dressed. Rory walked in the kitchen to get some breakfast. She found some pop-tarts and placed them in the toaster. She looked over at the phone and saw that it was blinking. She had messages. She pressed play and listen:

_Hey babe, where are you? I've been calling you and calling you yet no one would answer, so after the tenth one, I decided to give you a message but anyways, OUCH! Oh my god! Ouch, I just hit my toe on the table. Damn. And I broke it's nail! O.M.G! Grr. Anyways, you got your poor sick mommy worried. I just wanted to call and see if you were there, call be back, Hun, geez, owy! Bye, kisses. Beep_

Rory rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her mother and pressed delete and went to the next message, it was Logan:

_Hey Ace. Where are you? I called work, you already left, called your cell, no one picked up, called home, no answered. You ok? Anyways, I just wanted to call and tell you I'm on my way to the airport right now. I'll land tomorrow at like, maybe around 4 in the afternoon. But don't worry I'll call you when I land in London too. Bye Ace, love you. Beep_

Rory smiled. She can't wait for Logan to come back home, even though she liked the time she had for herself, she missed having him around. His kisses down her neck, that sends chills down her spine, the warmth of his body against her. His hands in hers. Suddenly, a pop sound came from behind, which popped her thought bubble. Her pop-tarts were done, she put them on the plate and poured herself a cup of coffee. After she finished, she grabbed her purse. And looked at the time. 8:45. Mall's open in another 45 minutes. She decided to go to the book store then call Celina later for some morning shopping.

_**-xxx-**_

When Chris heard the door open, he knew who it could be. Both, him and Matthew walked up to Jess.

"Your late, again." Chris said.

"Am I? I had no idea." Jess says sarcastically and walks into the store, as Matt and Chris followed. "I had my birthday party, last night. You guys should know, you were there."

"Yes, we were, and we were both early than you." Chris said.

"Well, actually, I came 10 minutes ago, it's you Chris who was here since like 7:30." Matthew says and Jess laughs. Chris rolls his eyes and walks away to help a customer. Jess talked with Matthew a bit, before Chris calls them over, to start working. Birthday was over for Jess, back to work.

**_-xxx-_**

Celina moaned as she heard the sound of her phone ringing. She was still in bed, she reached over for the phone on her side table.

"What!?" Celina wins.

"Morning sunshine!" Rory says.

"Ugh...you."

"Come on. Get your lazy ass up, I'm on my way over, and I hold some goodies." Rory says as she parks in front of Celina's house.

"Ohh!" Celina shrieks and gets up. "I'm up." and yawns.

"And I'm at the door, open!"

"Coming, coming." Celina said and runs to let her friend in. They both hang up and Celina opens the door. "Breakfast! You are a goddess." Celina says and lets Rory in.

"Come on, eat, drink, fast! Let's go!" Rory says and closes the door behind her. The girls went to the table and Celina placed the food on the table. Celina begun eating her breakfast as Rory joined her and drank her coffee. Celina swallowed and said, "So, I may have been drunk last night, but that doesn't stop me on knowing who was that extremely hot guy you were flirting with."

"Oh...an old friend." Rory answered and took a sip of her coffee.

"Old friend? Rory, you just don't meet a 'old friend' at a bar."

"Funny thing is I was having the same conversation with Nick last night." Rory says and rolls her eyes.

"Rory, it's just so sudden, it like just happen, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but it's just...weird."

"I know. I still can't believe it myself."

"So...what's his name?"

"Wwhat?" Rory asked somewhat nervous.

"The guy, what is his name?"

Oh...um, Jess."

"Jess, isn't that a girl's name?!" Celina asks laughing.

"CELINA!" Rory shouted.

"Sorry, sorry, I was kidding. Geez." Celina says smiling, Rory smiled back. They girls finished and Celina got dressed and then they were on the way out the door and to do a bit of some morning shopping.

**

* * *

****A/N: So there it is, chapter 2! Tell me what you think, love, like or hate? Leave me some love! 33**

**-Mezz ♥**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyy everyone! I'm really glad everyone likes this story so far!**

**I'd like to apologize to '_CrazedReviewer_', said that I've been putting to much details on what the character are wearing, I didn't think, I think detail is important, but you guys are the readers, so I'll try not to put so much off that. Thanks for pointing that out :**

**anyways, wont make this long, read&&review, leave me love 33**

**-Mezz ♥**

**Disclaimer: Know what I just notice, disclaimer's are just pointless and annoying. lol, k I don't own anything!**

**Note: This is the last update for this story of this year. I wont be updating during Christmas break and also after the new year, in early January, I will not be updating, don't worry, I'm not leaving this story, just taking a break. Around January 20th ish, I'll start writing again.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS && HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! ♥♥**

* * *

_**Letters You Will Never Get**_

**Chapter Three**

Jess sighed, this day couldn't be any slower. It was really boring, good thing Jess had one more hour of work, then he could go home and relax! Jess went back to work. Every few minutes now and then, what happened last night, would replay in his mind, and he would smile every time. He missed her. He should call her. But he can't, he wont. He shouldn't, he wouldn't! Jess shocked his head. There he goes again, thinking about her. These past years, he has _tried_ to forget her. He would, usually, but sometimes, for the most random things, for some reason she would pop in his mind. Jess smiled, maybe he should call her. Hopefully, she still has the same number as last time. He wouldn't want to call the wrong number now.

_**-xxx-**_

"I love it!" Celina shirked. The girls were in the fitting rooms, trying on some clothes. Celina found these nice pear of jeans and a cute top and fell in love with them. Rory laughed, and nodded. She liked them too.

"You should get them." Rory suggested.

"I want to." Celina said and looked at the price tag. She frowned.

"What? Too expensive?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Jeans are 75 bucks and the shirts 50 dollars. Put together that's..." Celina wasn't very good at math. "...125 DOLLARS!" Rory just shrugged, knowing exactly what's going to happen next. "Unless..." Rory smiled. "Unless what Celina?"

"Unless, you wanna led me some money..."

"Oh come on."

"Please!" This would always happen. Celina would find something nice, which would be expensive, then asks Rory for money, and then this..."Fine. Last time." Rory sighed, it'll never be the last time.

"I love you! Thanks so much. I owe you!" Celina says and goes into the fitting room and changes. Rory smiled and shock her head and went to change too.

Celina and Rory walked out of the mall, with 3 shopping bags for Rory, one of the bags was filled with 6 books and 5 for Celina, all clothes. The headed towards Rory's car. They got in and Rory started the car.

"To work?" Rory asked Celina.

"Yup. I don't get it. Why do you get a day-off today and I don't?" Celina said.

"Cause. You skipped work on Monday, remember?"

Celina laughed, "Oh yeah. Was too lazy to get out of bed. Haha." Rory laughed too. She drove her friend to work and said that they would meet up later, after work, thinking of having a movie night. Rory drove home, as she stopped for a red light. Her phone begun ringing. Rory looked over to her purse and grabbed her phone, and without even seeing the caller ID, she answered.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Ror." A male voice said. Rory smiled.

"Hi Nick." Nick smiled when he heard her voice.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok. You?"

"Good. Good."

"Well, I'm glad." Rory says.

"What are you up to today?" Nick asked curiously.

"Nothing really. I'm going home right now. I dropped off Celina at work, we were shopping."

"I see."

"Yeah, and probably going home to relax a bit. Probably, take a visit to the bookstore later."

"And tonight?"

"Celina and I were planning on having a movie night."

"So, basically, 'girl's night out'." Nick said, chuckling.

"I guess. Hey, wanna join me and Celina, for the movie?" Rory asked.

"Nah." Nick declined. "It's ladies night, remember?"

"No, it's not. Come on. It'll be fun!" Nick pondered a bit.

"Ok, fine. Sure."

"Great! I'll call you later then."

"Alright. See yeah."

"Bye." Rory snapped her phone shut, and smiled and then placed it in the coffee holder, too lazy to put it back in her purse.

_**-xxx-**_

Jess walked out of work and zipped out his coat. It was getting cold. It was the end of the month. October was around the corner. Jess begun to walk around the in the busy streets of New York. October. He loved October. Why? Because it was fall, the leaves would change to beautiful colours, and how they leaves would fall, but also because her birthday was in October. Jess could remember it as if it were yesterday. The perfect day he has spend with Rory, was on her birthday. Where he woke her up at like 6 in the morning took her to Luke's then the bookstore. Had lunch on the bridge, sat there for like hours. Hung out some more around town and for dinner, to the gazebo, candle lit dinner and spend the rest of the night laying under the stars, watching and counting every star in Rory's back yard. It might not seem like much, but to Jess, it was perfect.

Jess smiled. But then faded. Those were the good old days. Him and her. Young and both in love. Jess would do just about anything to go back and relive his 17 year old life. Jess sighed and continued his walk to his car, got in and drove off.

_**-xxx-**_

Rory and Celina were already ready for they're movie night. Movie was in the DVD player, tons of junk food on the coffee table and some beer, coke, water and juice in the fridge. Soon, the girls heard the door bell. Rory went to go answer it.

"Hey Nick." Rory said as she opened the door.

"Hi." Nick says and walks in. Rory closed the door behind him and they go in to the living room.

"Where's Celina?" Nick asked as he sat on the couch.

"Getting the pizza out of the oven." Rory answered as she was starting the movie.

"I'm here." Celina yells out, walking towards them with a pizza in her hands. Nick smiled. Both girls sat on the couch. Nick was in the middle, lucky him.

"What movie anyways?" Nick asked, hoping it was no chick flick.

"The Break up! I picked it out." Celina said grabbing the popcorn. "You know, the one with Jennifer Aniston and Vince Vanghn." Rory added also eating some chips.

"Ugh, fine." Nick accepted the movie, and took a slice of pizza. You'd think. What pigs! Soon, the movie started, and then it went quiet.

They were about half way threw the movie. Little conversation, on they're clothing, attitude, or lines in the movie were mocked by the three musketeers. after about an hour, the movie had ended. Rory got up to take the movie out, but Nick and Celina kept eating. Would you believe that there was still some more food and they were still eating. Celina got up and stretched. She yawned. Then looked at her watch and said, "It's only 10:37. The night is still young. What should we do now?" They pondered a bit.

"What don't we watch another movie? Maybe a movie I'd like." Nick said.

"Ah, come on. Admit, that movie was funny." Rory said.

"Ok, fine. At _some_ part it was funny." Nick admitted. Celina and Rory giggled. Suddenly the phone rang. Celina screamed. It scared her.

"Can you get that." Rory asked.

"Why me? It's your home." Celina said sitting back down.

"The phone is right next to you." Rory pointed out the obvious. Celina looked over to her right and saw the ringing phone. Celina rolled her eyes and answered.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi..."

"Can I help you?" Celina asked the stranger.

"Yeah, is, um, Rory there?" The stranger asked.

"Who's asking?"

"You know what forget it. I must have the wrong number."

"No wait. One second." Celina says into the phone. "Rory, it's for you." To Rory. Rory walked up to Celina and took the phone.

"Hello?" There she was.

"Hey." Rory smiled. "I'm going to take this inside, I'll be right back." She told Nick and Celina. Rory walked into her room and closed the door, and sat on her bed.

"You still there?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. Hi."

"You already said that." Jess smirked.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm lucky I found you. Your number changed, so I looked for you in the phonebook, and I don't do phonebooks." Rory laughed. Then it went silent.

"So, to what do I owe this phone call?" Rory asked, lying in her bed.

"I don't know. I just thought, I'd call. but it seems as if you are busy, seeing how someone else answered your phone." Jess said sitting down on his couch.

"Oh, two friends of mine are over."

"The ones from the bar." Rory nodded, then realized he couldn't have saw that. "Yeah, those ones."

"Oh, well maybe I should go. You don't want to keep them waiting."

"No wait!"

"What?" Rory didn't want to stop talking.

"I'll call you back. I have caller ID, so I have your number."

"Sure. I'll be looking forward to it."

"And if I don't call you tonight, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok." Jess smiled.

"So, I'll talk to you later."

"Seems like a plan."

"Bye Jess."

"Bye Rory." And with that they hung up. Rory smiled and went back to join her friends.

After Celina and Nick left. Rory decided to go and write Jess a letter.

_Dear Jess,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't call you back tonight, it was late. So I promise, I'll call you tomorrow. _

_I'm glad you called. I wanted you to call. I missed you. A lot. I want us to hang out some time. I want us to catch up. It's been awhile, and now since you called, I have a feeling, we will be seeing a lot of each other now._

Rory kept writing to Jess that night. She said goodbye in her letter and sealed it, placed it with all the others. As she was getting ready for bed. The phone rang, Rory ran to the phone, hoping it would be Jess, unfortunately it wasn't.

"Hello?" Rory asked.

"Hey Ace." Logan said.

"Logan! Hi!" Rory smiled to hear Logan.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok, I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"The place has been so empty and boring without you."

"I know Ace. But guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm in London right now and my plane leaves in about 15 minutes--" Logan got cut off.

"Logan! 15 minutes, go, go, hurry you don't want to miss your flight!" Rory wanted him home.

"Ace, relax, I'm right next to my gate, calm down. Anyways, I'll be at the New York airport, in about 9 o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Are you serious!? You'll be home tomorrow!?" Rory asked excited.

"Yeah. So, what time do you have to be at work tomorrow?"

"Well, I don't have to go in the morning so probably around 2."

"Ok, good. I get you all to myself for a couple of hours." Rory laughed. "So, you don't come to the airport."

"Why not?"

"'Cause, you sleep. I'll be home as soon as you wake up."

"I'll get a cab to drive me home. Don't worry." Logan smiled. Rory could hear him smiling, she smiled too.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good flight."

"Thanks, bye Ace, I love you."

"Bye Logan, I love you too." Then they hung up. Rory smiled, glad her boyfriend was coming home, but then faded. Was she really glad? She wanted to hang out with Jess tomorrow. Rory shock her head. She decided just to go to bed, and decided everything tomorrow.

****

**

* * *

A/N: So there it is. Chapter three. I hope you guys all liked it. Now, please leave me a review, and have a great holiday:) 33**

**-Mezz ♥**


End file.
